


Kneel

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Cock & Ball Torture, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Deepthroating, Did I Mention Angst?, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enemas, Ergi, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Literally porn without plot or context, starring bottom Thor and top Loki.Thor has to agree to become Loki’s thrall becausereasons. He may have underestimated the depth of Loki’s depravity.





	1. Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this one time I decided to try and write some porn about a year ago, just to see if I can actually do it. (the answer is no) It was going to be part of another fic, but then it wasn't. 
> 
> Soooo… I’m just going to quietly leave it here and step away.

“Kneel.”

Loki stands in the middle of the dimly lit sleeping chamber, hands crossed on his chest.

Thor fiddles with the hem of his tunic, a simple short-sleeved one that he was given, fit for a shepherd. Or a thrall. Rather than a warrior. The thin fabric clings to his body where the hard armour used to be.

“I said, kneel.” Loki’s voice has gone several degrees colder. He waits for a few more moments as Thor hesitates, before adding, “Going back on your word so soon?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“I shall not break the oath,” says Thor.  And after a short pause reluctantly adds, “Master.”

“And?” prompts Loki.

“And I shall obey your commands. Master.”

“Better,” Loki nods. The _Master_ part always comes as an afterthought, but it will have to do for now. “Now get on your knees.”

This finally produces a reaction. Thor lowers himself on one knee, then grudgingly lowers the other, arms by his sides.

“That's it. Know your place, _brother_!” It sounds every bit the insult that Loki intends it to be.

Thor is staring at the floor. Fists clenched so tightly, the knuckles go white.

“Ah, ah, ah. Eyes on me.” Loki reaches out to cup Thor’s chin, pushing it up. The soft stubble prickles under his fingers. His other hand runs through Thor’s hair, pushing back the errant strands, as he takes the full view of Thor’s face.

Thor is blinking at him unsure, on his knees. Beautiful like that. And this is exactly where Thor belongs. Although, perhaps, it can be improved still. The thought sends a chill of excitement down his spine and echoes with an ache in his groin.

He traces his thumb over Thor’s lips.

“Open your mouth.” Loki slides the thumb in, going past Thor’s teeth, then stroking the inside of his cheek, watching it bulge slightly.  Thor stays still, enduring the treatment.

Loki adds two more fingers and pushes them further in, making Thor gag a little. He smiles and withdraws his hand. “Give me your tongue.”

Thor complies after a moment of hesitation.

Loki keeps one hand on Thor’s hair and uses the other to unfasten the leather robes and release his already hard cock, taking it in hand.

Below him, Thor has gone completely still as the horror of the realisation dawns on him.

Loki gently places the very tip of his cock onto Thor’s tongue, feeling the hotness and the slightly rough texture underneath the sensitive glans.

“Suck.”

Thor draws in a sharp breath, then closes his lips around the head and gives it one soft, tentative suck.

The sensation sends cold fire down Loki’s spine. He can’t resist pushing in a little deeper, then pulling out a fraction. Giving Thor slow, shallow thrusts.

“Keep sucking.”

It is evident that Thor has never done it before. Of course, why would he? After all, this is the fate reserved for the war spoils and the argr. The cowardly seiðmenn.

No matter, he’ll learn soon enough.

Loki fists both hands in Thor’s hair and pushes down.

Thor gags and tries to squirm away from the invading cock, but Loki doesn’t let him. He feels the muscles constricting as Thor’s throat is forced open, watches the side of Thor’s neck bulging, as his long cock goes all the way down.

Thor is struggling, choking, but Loki keeps him there for a long while, before pulling out. He lets Thor draw in some air, and just as Thor opens his mouth to say something in protest, Loki promptly shoves his cock back. All the way in. It’s amusing to watch Thor still attempting to reason with him, as Loki fucks him right through it, turning the words into the unintelligible wet _glup-glup-glup that_ vibrate exquisitely against his cock.  

He speeds up, setting a punishing rhythm, feeding Thor his entire length with each thrust.

Thor’s hands shoot up and he grips Loki’s thighs to steady himself, but doesn’t dare to push Loki away. He is gulping the air between the strikes, nostrils flaring, tears and drool now running freely down his face and onto the tunic.

Finally, Loki pulls out, dragging a long, gooey string of spit out of Thor’s throat with his cock.

Thor coughs and retches, and Loki gives him a moment to compose himself.

“Now, now.” Loki’s tone softens. He wipes a tear running down Thor’s face with his thumb. “No need to cry. You will get used to it. I shall help you learn _your place_.”

“Why are you doing this?” Thor’s voice is rough from the fucking.

“Because I can.” Loki lightly slaps Thor’s lips with the tip of his cock.  “Come now, we have to work on this gag reflex of yours. Open up.”


	2. Enema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets an enema. Nothing too graphical, mostly just embarrassing. For Thor. And unexpectedly fun for Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a _have_ to add some context though. In the fic I was originally writing it for, Thor got caught by Surtur and badly injured, including his bowels and backside. And Loki healed him. So there was a good medical reason for _this_. That, and also that it's the kink I wanted to try and write. 
> 
> See updated tags.

“Hmmm. Let me see.”

Loki is splayed diagonally across the plush, dark green armchair, hand brushing the intricately carved serpent head of an armrest. Thor, who has just had a bath, is standing before him naked with his head down, legs shoulder width apart and his hands clasped behind his back. The chill of the room makes his nipples harden.

Loki leans forward, placing one hand onto Thor’s abdomen and forcefully presses the tips of his fingers in. It feels hard and bloated. Thor jerks and gives a pained moan. 

“Stay still. Don’t you dare move.” He moves his fingers slightly to the side and presses again, harder. Thor groans, but manages to stay still.

He’s started giving Thor solid foods a few days ago and now he strongly suspects that Thor is doing his best to avoid having to go to the latrines out of fear. Well, that just won’t do. 

“We are going to have to do something about that.” He gives Thor a reproachful look.

Thor looks utterly mortified and opens his mouth to say something in protest.

“Quiet now.”

Loki gets up and walks towards his study to get the supplies and mix the solution, leaving Thor to stand at attention in front of an empty chair. 

Rows upon rows of ancient books obscure the walls, their gold-foiled spines glimmering in the warm glow of the fireplace. 

Thor still gets very agitated around the open fire, so Loki doesn’t light it in the sleeping chamber, where Thor spends most of his time, instead letting the warmth spread from the other rooms. 

He takes his time to scan the shelves, drawing one book after another and carefully setting them back into their slots. Finally, he has what he needs – a thick old tome on medicine. He flicks through it, before pausing on a diagram. At the touch of his fingers, the drawing on the page comes to life, lines and shapes springing up and arranging themselves.

Satisfied, he closes his eyes for a second and conjures a replica of the medicinal device shown in the book. A large, curved waterskin connected to the long flexible tube with a valve and a nozzle at the end. 

Next goes the solution. Some of the healing herbs and powders. He doesn’t want the solution to be too harsh  on Thor’s recovering intestines, so he adds a little numbing potion and stirs it together with the purified water in a jug, careful not to make it too warm. 

Back in the sleeping chamber, once the preparations are over,  he throws an extra pelt onto the bed and beacons Thor to come over.

“Lie down on your side. Knees up to your chest.”  Loki can clearly hear Thor’s heart drumming in his chest, but he goes down without a fight nonetheless.

Loki sits next to him on the side of the bed, setting down the supplies and carefully spreads Thor’ buttocks.  The entrance still looks a little red and after some deliberation, Loki inserts a slicked finger and lets the blue tint spread over his hand. Thor stills under the familiar sensation, his pulse slowing after a while.

Once Loki is sure that the cold has done its job, he pulls the finger out and guides the thin tip of the nozzle in.

He studies Thor’s face, but  he doesn’t seem to show any signs of discomfort yet, seemingly oblivious to the intrusion. 

With a simple gravitational spell, the now filled waterskin is up in the air above Thor’s curled form, and the lukewarm solution starts trickling slowly down the tube. 

When the liquid reaches the nozzle Thor stirs and  yelps with surprise.

Loki puts a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Quiet. It is only water.”

Embarrassment is flourishing on Thor’s cheeks as he is trying to adjust to the sensation of the water filling him up. He tries to hide his face, pressing it down into the furs and throwing his arm over it for good measure. 

It is endearing how Thor would still feel embarrassed after everything Loki has already done. 

As Thor’s stomach begins to distend slightly, Loki murmurs another spell directing the liquid to flow faster. Thor groans and Loki moves his hand to rub circles and prod at his belly, urging the water to spread deeper.

One skin would have probably been enough, but there is something very appealing about Thor being so vulnerable with his belly full of warm liquid. Loki mixes another dose of the solution. 

By the time the second skin is inside Thor, the desire to expel has overwhelmed him, distress clearly showing on his face. He seems to have forgotten all about his fears of the latrine, overcome by the singular desire to alleviate the pressure on his sore guts. “ Loki. Please .” 

“Not yet. You have to hold it in enough for the effect to take place. Keep it in until I release you.”  Thor is breathing hard and Loki pets him on the trembling thigh.

He makes Thor wait another fifteen minutes. Thor is  struggling  in earnest now, writhing on the bed and clenching the furs in his fists. Loki gives another affectionate pat on his bulging belly and helps Thor to stand up, holding him by the elbow. Thor shuffles his feet clutching his hands around his midriff, as he is led towards the bathing hall.

There Loki lets go of him and motions to the small marble basin on the floor.  “Go on. Let it all out.”

At first, Thor doesn’t have the presence of mind to object, wanting only for his ordeal to end. That is until he realises that Loki is not going to give him privacy. He hesitates, looking mortified again, shooting pleading glances at the basin and then back at Loki, who is casually leaning against the marble wall, arms crossed on his chest.

Loki raises his eyebrow in amusement. “Perhaps it’s not enough for you? I suppose we can always add another skin…”

Thor shakes his head fervently and slowly lowers himself, letting out more  pitiful whines .

The look of utter humiliation on Thor's face, while he is crouching awkwardly over the basin in full view, is priceless. 

When Thor is done, Loki walks up to him and helps him up, briefly glancing down to make sure everything works as it should. 

“Well done, Thor.” Loki pets him on the head and leads him over to the bathing pool to let him clean himself, ignoring the glistening tears of shame on Thor’s face.    
  
This has been strangely enticing and now Loki finds himself painfully hard.

_Must most definitely do that again_ , he notes to himself with a smirk. _Perhaps doubling the dosage next time._   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have some more of this, that I may post later if I'm feeling brave.
> 
> Concrit/corrections welcome. Not a native speaker, but no excuse for bad grammar.


End file.
